


Занавесочная история

by royalfye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: Он понятия не имел, зачем Эрвину чертовы занавески. Он и не спрашивал.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Занавесочная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the importance of curtains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943568) by [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy). 



Когда Эрвин сообщил, что ему надо купить новые занавески, он на самом деле не это имел в виду. И не потому что в мире больше не было ничего нового. Так Леви решил интерпретировать его намек, потому что это и был намек, да еще и ужасный.

Он понятия не имел, зачем Эрвину чертовы занавески. Он и не спрашивал.

В пределах Стен ничего никогда не менялось: здесь всегда росла эта трава, а занавески на рынке всегда были дерьмовыми.

Так что Леви решил сделать занавески сам.

Ткань было тяжело найти. Если кому-то из солдат была необходима новая рубашка, значит, у другого солдата стало бы на одну рубашку меньше. Это – великий баланс. Целый рулон ткани стоил дорого – не настолько, чтобы ударить Леви по карману, но достаточно, чтобы ни он, ни кто-либо еще не решился купить грязный уродливый кусок простыни ради стеклянной дыры в стене.

Он начал с пары собственных кусков ткани. Затем использовал длинный кусок, взявшийся непонятно откуда, а потом нашел еще парочку лоскутов. По отрядам пошла молва, что у Леви было домашнее спецзадание. А когда слухи наконец обнажили тот факт, что это для коммандера, люди начали жертвовать свои кусочки ткани с подозрительным рвением.

Эрвин, естественно, обо всем знал даже до того, как занавесочная история стала известна широкой публике. Он несколько раз замечал, как Леви работал над шитьем. Один раз на улице: когда Эрвин совершал обход, Леви сидел у стены казармы и одним глазом наблюдал за подопытными Ханджи. Один раз после обеда: Леви сидел за столом, слушая болтовню отряда, и его игла мелькала в свете свечей. И еще раз: с утра, когда им уже надо было вставать, Эрвин повернулся лицом к Леви и тихо наблюдал, как тот шьет.

Леви аккуратно обработал края, подшив их в ровные прямые линии. И несмотря на то, что все кусочки ткани были разными, сами занавески вышли идеально квадратными. Он отмыл с них грязь, и кровь, и следы травы, используя каждую хитрость, которую знал. Он зашил порванные места. Кусочки ткани не повторялись ни цветом, ни узором. К тому моменту, когда он закончил, в занавесках был кусочек от каждого отряда из Разведкорпуса.

Итог своей работы он отдал Эрвину без церемоний. Эрвин принял его, как настоящую драгоценность.

Таким людям, как они, не были нужны занавески. Занавески не спасут от монстров. Ставни тоже, но они хотя бы сдержат холод, если дерево не слишком рассохлось. Но Леви знал, что забота о таких человечных и мирных делах, как занавески, это важно. Даже если сами занавески были не особо важны.

...и когда Эрвин повесил их и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать Леви, оказалось, что зеваки через дорогу больше не смогут наблюдать за ними через окно, пока они занимаются личными делами.

Что ж.

Стоя прямо напротив стеклянной дыры в стене, Леви обхватил Эрвина за шею и потянул вниз; теперь они были полностью скрыты от посторонних взглядов. И, как решил Леви, это тоже могло быть важным.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTF Eruri 2018


End file.
